


The Thought That Counts

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Affronted Angell, Asking out on a Date, Conversations, Danny Knows, Disappointed Flack, F/M, Flack Breaks A Personal Rule, Hopeful Ending, POV Jessica Angell, Post-it Notes, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack asks Angell out on a date but doesn't getquitethe response he was hoping for. Fortunately, after she talks to Danny, his second attempt might go by a little better...





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic answered a prompt from **csi50** 's Set 3 table (" _what i want_ ").

"Hey, Angell! Wait up!"

"Kind of busy now, Flack," Angell said as she slowed down her pace. She was on her way to a scene and she didn't want to show up after the CSIs. That would make her look bad, and she didn't want that.

"Hey, look...you want to catch a movie tonight?"

She blinked slightly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Guess so," he said with a grin.

"You _guess_ so?" she asked. Yeah, she'd wanted him to ask her out, but she wanted it to actually mean something to him. "Guess so" was _not_ what she wanted to hear. "When you actually _know_ you want to ask me out, then we'll talk."

She turned at that and headed out of the precinct, leaving him staring at her with a confused look on his face. This did not go how she wanted at all...and in her pride, she knew she probably blew her chance of actually going out with him. But still. A girl had to have her pride.

Even if it meant she'd spend the night watching crappy sitcoms and eating cold Chinese take-out.

**\---**

"Heard Flack asked you a question today," Danny said as he came up to her.

Angell groaned. "Oh, God, does the entire precinct have to spread rumors about my personal life?"

"Relax, Angell. Flack called me and asked if I knew why you turned him down. Far as I know, no one else knows you were even asked."

Angell visibly relaxed. "He caught me by surprise. And then when I asked him if he was actually asking me out, he said, and I quote, 'guess so.'"

Danny looked at her. "You turned him down over that?"

"When I get asked out, and I ask if I was _being_ asked out, I want to hear the word yes. Not the phrase guess so."

"But this is Flack we're talking about here. 'Guess so' is deeply embedded into his vocabulary." Danny set down his kit and pulled out a pair of gloves. "He's not an eloquent guy."

"I don't need eloquent. I just want a simple and definitive answer to my question."

Danny looked up at her. "Well, if he asks again, even if it isn't perfect, give him a chance, okay? I get the feeling that he really likes you."

" _Really_ likes me?" she asked, surprised.

"Let's put it this way. In all the years I've known him, even when he was crushing hard on Aiden, he's never asked out any female he's worked with. He has a fundamental rule that he doesn't mix his personal life with work if he can help it." Danny pulled on the gloves. "So the fact he's willing to break that rule for you means something."

Angell stood quietly. "Why are you just _now_ telling me this, Messer?"

"Because you just _now_ turned down an offer of a date from him, Angell." He knelt down next to the body. "I've said my peace. Can we get to work now?"

"Sure," she said, glad to focus on something else other than the thoughts rolling through her head. He was willing to do that for her and she'd shot him down? Over two words? What kind of a woman was she, she thought to herself.

**\---**

She looked around the precinct for him when she finally got back. She'd looked around the labs when she was there, but there hadn't been any sign of him. And now there wasn't a sign of him here, either.

"Hernandez! You seen Flack?" she called over to the detective whose desk was next to hers.

"Nah. But he left you a note on your desk," he replied before going back to his own work.

She hurried back over to her desk and looked at the folded over Post-it note on her desk. She sat down in her chair and opened it up.

_Would throwing in dinner to the mix help? Call me and let me know._

She smiled slightly and pulled out her cell phone before she got up out of her chair. Yeah, maybe this wasn't _exactly_ how she wanted it to go, she thought to herself, but it really was the thought that counted.


End file.
